ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Total Film
| circulation_year= June 2013 |language = English |website = |issn = 1366-3135 }} Total Film is a British film magazine published 13 times a year (published monthly and a summer issue is added every year since issue 91, 2004 which is published between July and August issue) by Future Publishing. The magazine was launched in 1997 and offers cinema, DVD and Blu-ray news, reviews and features. Total Film is available both in print and interactive iPad editions. In 2014 it was announced online that Total Film s website would be merging with GamesRadar's website and all Total Film content would now be located on the GamesRadar website. Features Each month, Total Film provides a range of features, from spotlight interviews with actors and directors, to making of and on-set pieces for new and future releases. Each issue always includes the Total Film Interview', which is a six-page in-depth chat with an actor or director, along with a critique of their body of work. Key sections within the magazine ; Dialogue: The section where readers can interact with the magazine, this contains readers' letters, emails and feedback from the magazine's social media followers (TF's Forum, Facebook and Twitter). Each month, TF offers a DVD for each published missive. A regular feature within Dialogue includes Office Spaced where snippets of conversation from the TF office are shared. ; Buzz: The Total Film news section, providing details on upcoming films, includes first look photos, on-set visits and exclusive "sneak peeks". Regular features include: 'Ever Met Tom Cruise?' where a behind the scenes person is interviewed, e.g. a stuntwoman or a casting director; 'You Talkin' To Me?' where stars answer questions posed as famous film quotes and Red Light, Green Light for what is hot and what is not in movieland. Also included is the '60 Second Screenplay', which is a cut-down, humorous version of a movie script. ; Agenda: Billed as being 'for the sharper movie fan', this section often previews more eclectic and less mainstream releases and players. Richard Ayoade from The IT Crowd writes a column for 'Agenda'. ; Screen: The main cinema reviews section, with every new movie for that month reviewed and rated. Major releases receive comprehensive coverage, with a star rating out of five, the magazine's own 'Predicted Interest Curve'—a graph that demonstrates which moments of a film are likely to hold the viewer's attention and a short 'Verdict'. Also briefly listed are similar recommendations under 'See this if you liked...' Smaller films receive a concise review and rating. The end of the section is devoted to the current U.S. and UK box office charts, an irreverent flashback to an old issue and summaries of any films that were not shown to journalists in time for that month's print deadline. ; Lounge: TF s home entertainment guide, including reviews of the latest DVDs and Blu-rays, as well as some games, soundtracks and books. Regular features include 'Is It Just Me?', where a TF writer gets to rant about a particular (often controversial) film-related point of view, with readers then given the right to reply via the TF Forum or website; 'Instant Expert' which gives a rundown of the key facts you need to know about an actor, director or movie genre; and TF Loves' which picks out a certain scene or character rated by the magazine. Foreign editions Licensed local editions of Total Film are released in many countries, including Turkey, Russia, Serbia, Croatia, Indonesia, plus many others. Totalfilm.com Total Film s online presence includes the website, forum & digital edition, as well as pages on Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr. There is also a Total Film iPhone app. ; Totalfilm.com : Sections on the website include news, reviews, features, trailers and video, films coming soon, competitions, screening club and magazine. News is uploaded throughout the day; reviews are uploaded as they come in; features are updated daily; trailers and video and films coming soon are updated as soon as new film information becomes available. The website contains a database of every movie review featured in the magazine. Users of the website can subscribe to a weekly newsletter, featuring a 10-point rundown of the week's essential news, reviews and features, as well as competitions and free screenings RSS Feeds are available for: news, reviews, features and films coming soon. Users can also comment on any of the articles included on the website, as well as retweeting on Twitter and sharing on Facebook. Traffic on Totalfilm.com is growing exponentially, with 2.5m unique users and 40 million page views a month. Its social media presence also continues to grow, with a highly engaged audience of over 450k followers across Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr. ; Forum : The TF Forum has been in existence since 2004 and has a loyal group of long-time users, as well as an ever-evolving number of new users who chat and interact on a variety of subjects. ; Facebook and Twitter : Bespoke content is uploaded to Facebook and Twitter throughout the day. Posts include news stories and alerts for when a new review or trailer has been posted. ; Tumblr : TF s official blog is located at Tumblr. Bespoke content for Reviews, News, Features, Trailers, Posters, Office Talk and Covers is posted throughout the day. ; iPhone App : Total Film launched its iPhone app in August 2010. The app allows users to read the latest film news, live search TF's database of over 8,000 reviews, read daily film features, save favourite articles, find the nearest cinema, look up showtimes and watch high quality trailers. ''Total Film'' on iPad Total Film has been available in an interactive version for iPad since April 2012. Readers can interact with the pages, watch trailers and bespoke videos from photoshoots and link to buy DVDs from iTunes. The Total Film iPad app won Film Magazine Of The Year at the 2012 Digital Magazine Awards. The judges said: “Full of tablet specific features, great content and interactivity. This a great read that makes the most of the digital format, a fantastic digital magazine” See also * List of film periodicals References External links * Category:British film magazines Category:Magazines established in 1997 Category:British monthly magazines Category:1997 establishments in the United Kingdom